1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and particularly to a terminal used for a power feeding portion of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small DC motors have been conventionally used for various devices including automotive electrical components, such as a power window opening/closing device, an automotive door lock operating device, a retractable power door mirror, and an air conditioner. In order to externally supply power to such a motor, a terminal is provided on a power feeding path.
Although various methods for manufacturing terminals have been devised, many terminals are generally manufactured by stamping metal plates into desired shapes.
However, when a terminal configured to pinch the other terminal with two arms at the tip is to be manufactured by stamping a metal plate into the shape of the terminal, it is difficult to form the gap between the arms at the tip to be smaller than or equal to the thickness of the metal plate. Accordingly, when the other terminal has a small thickness, the connection reliability at the power feeding portion might have to be improved depending on the size of the gap between the arms.